1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the design of plugs during fracturing operations and the like in a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
A popular method for stimulating and producing hydrocarbon fluid is known as a “plug and pen” operation. In a plug and perf operation, a fracturing plug (“frac plug”), setting tool and perforating guns are run into a wellbore on wireline. The frac plug is set within the wellbore by the setting tool. The perforating guns and setting tool are then released from the frac plug. The perforating guns and setting tool are moved away from the frac plug in the direction of the opening of the wellbore. Then the perforating guns are actuated to form perforations in the surrounding formation at discrete fracturing locations. The wireline, perforating guns and setting tool are then removed from the wellbore.
Next, a ball is circulated into the wellbore using water or other fluid and caused to land atop a ball seat of the frac plug creating a pressure barrier at the frac plug. Thereafter, fracturing fluid is flowed into the wellbore and into the perforations that were created by the perforating guns. A significant amount of water or other fluid is needed to circulate the ball or plug down through the flowbore of the tubing string and pressurize the flowbore behind it.